


¡El que no salta es un inglés!

by SherezadeS



Series: Republicados desde ff.net [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, y otros - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherezadeS/pseuds/SherezadeS
Summary: Diferentes enfoques de la relación entre Inglaterra y Argentina.
Relationships: Argentina & England (Hetalia), Argentina/England (Hetalia)
Series: Republicados desde ff.net [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Heredado

Argentina es bien consciente de que su odio por Inglaterra es heredado de España, que fue él el que desde el primer momento le enseñó a canalizar toda su furia y su frustración en el "pirata cejudo". Aunque poco importa en realidad, ya que probablemente hubiera acabado por odiarlo por sí mismo con el tiempo, sin necesidad de mamá Antonio y sus advertencias. No se olvida nunca que, apenas entrado en la pubertad, el pirata invadió sus regiones vitales en dos ocasiones; mucho antes de que incluso Francia consiguiera ponerle un solo dedo encima. Además está el hecho de que le arrebató las Malvinas por la fuerza y se sigue negando a devolverlas.

Argentina y España se confabulan para fastidiarlo en la próxima conferencia mundial en Holanda, todo idea del argentino por supuesto. De poco sirve que Romano y Chile les pidan que bajen el cartel antes de que Inglaterra lo vea y les declare guerra, no lo descuelgan. Las naciones entran una a una y observan la pancarta con curiosidad mientras se acomodan en sus asientos y comienzan a sacar documentos de sus portafolios.

\- ¿Por qué no podí dejar a Arthy tranquilo weón?- le reclama su vecino- A mi también España me enseñó que había que odiarlo, pero en realidad no es mala persona.

Martín no tiene tiempo de responder, porque Inglaterra entra a la sala de conferencias, y la mirada estupefacta y luego de odio que le dirige inmediatamente a él no tiene precio. Le hace sentirse muy satisfecho, una pequeña venganza tocando un tema en el que sabe que toda la ONU está de su parte.

_"¡GIBRALTAR ESPAÑOL Y MALVINAS ARGENTINAS, CARAJO!"_

Con pequeños corazoncitos coloreados de rojo y amarillo o celeste y blanco todo alrededor.

Argentina ha heredado de España todo el odio que siente hacia Inglaterra. Pero cuando durante la pausa para comer Arthur lo arrincona en un pasillo, le advierte que no se meta con él y lo amenaza; no puede evitar pensar que también heredó todo el odio que Inglaterra solía sentir por España.


	2. Secuestro (Primera invasión inglesa)

\- ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?- pregunta Inglaterra mientras acomoda la vajilla sobre la mesa para el té de la tarde.

\- Tengo quince- responde con bravura- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que estar encerrado acá con vos?

Ya lleva casi treinta días prisionero del pirata cejudo, y la frustración por no poder escapar es cada vez más grande. Ha conseguido enviar una nota a Montevideo para pedir ayuda, pero su hermano aún no aparece. Inglaterra tampoco responde a su pregunta, solo le coloca una taza de té en frente, que Río de la Plata tira al piso de un manotazo.

\- ¡Estoy harto de tu cochino té, pirata de mierda! ¡Quiero mate!

\- ¡Tú harás lo que yo te ordene!- grita Arthur poniéndose de pie y dándole una bofetada- ¡Beberás té, comerás scones y me tratarás con respeto! ¡Eres _mi_ colonia ahora!

\- ¡Nunca, jamás!

Inglaterra lo toma por el brazo con violencia y comienza a arrastrarlo bruscamente por un pasillo de la casa. Río de la Plata patalea y se resiste inútilmente.

\- ¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡Soltame hijo de puta!

\- _Shut up damn it! From now on you can't say a fucking word if is not in English!_

Pero el joven argentino no deja de gritar, sabe lo que sucederá cuando lleguen al final del pasillo y lo obliguen a cruzar esa puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Odien a Inglaterra, odienlo!


	3. Chile

Debería darles vergüenza, besarse de esa manera donde cualquiera puede pasar y verlos. Arthur sabe bien que seguramente toda la culpa es del argentino, que seguramente Chile se debe haber resistido, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se están metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta y él no puede apartar la vista. Martín abre un ojo y lo descubre por el rabillo, y a Arthur le arden hasta las orejas cuando el argentino sonríe malévolamente. Sale de allí prácticamente corriendo, con la cabeza y el cuerpo acalorados.

¡Dios! ¡Los odia! A Manuel por no saber resistirse ante los supuestos encantos de su vecino, y a Argentina, por aprovechar cualquier ocasión para arrojarse sobre el chileno. ¡Los odia, los odia! Sobre todo a Martín, que nunca pierde ninguna oportunidad de recordarle que es él quien se mete en la cama de Manuel cuando sea que tiene ganas, y le refriega constantemente en la cara lo mucho que él y " _su_ Manu" se aman.


	4. Secuestro (Segunda invasión inglesa)

\- ¿Realmente crees que tienes oportunidad de resistirme?- dice Inglaterra mientras le acaricia el rostro con una mano- Yo soy un gran Imperio, es lógico que pierdas ante mí.

Río de la Plata no dice nada, pero su mirada rebelde es provocación suficiente. _Serás mi colonia, te guste o no_ , murmura mientras la mano que le acariciaba el rostro comienza a bajar por el cuello, el pecho, el estómago. Se retuerce y trata de alejarlo, pero de nada sirve su resistencia, Inglaterra lo inmoviliza sin esfuerzo. La mano llega a sus pantalones.

\- Esta vez no escaparás.


	5. Reino Unido canta para Argentina (Arthur canta para Martín)

Tener que compartir paraguas con Inglaterra es un asco, pero es eso o quedar hecho sopa, de modo que avanza resignado con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Alguna vez sale el sol acá che?

Inglaterra suspira algo cansado y se arma de paciencia.

\- Ya no falta mucho para llegar, así que por favor intenta no impacientarte.

Argentina trata, pero cómo no va a impacientarse sí ni siquiera sabe a dónde se dirigen. Esa es, según Inglaterra, la gracia de una sorpresa, pero hasta donde Martín sabe bien podría ser una trampa para torturarlo y obligarlo a decir que las Malvinas son británicas. ¡O peor aún! Puede ser una emboscada para dejarlo encerrado en algún sitio, mientras Arthur aprovecha para robarle a Manuel. El teatro a donde Inglaterra lo invita a pasar parece muy inocente, pero no baja la guardia ni por un segundo. Todo el lugar está desierto y en sepulcral silencio, suben unas escaleras y llegan hasta la zona de palcos. Arthur descorre la cortina del palco central, y al entrar puede ver perfectamente que no están solos en realidad.

Abajo en el escenario hay un pequeño coro acomodándose y preparándose para un ensayo. Hay una pequeña orquesta también, y todos ellos detienen sus murmullos cuando el director pide silencio. Aún algo desconfiado, Martín toma asiento junto a Arthur, que le hace una seña al director.

\- Este coro fue especialmente armado para una ocasión muy especial,- dice el inglés- y nos han permitido venir a ver su último ensayo antes de la grabación del video.

Parece que va a decir algo más, pero cierra la boca de inmediato cuando la orquesta comienza tocar. Las primeras notas suenan potentes e imponen un solemne respeto, pero de inmediato la melodía se torna frágil y dulce, baila con delicadeza en el aire y sube hasta el palco donde Martín tiene los ojos y la boca abiertos en sorpresa.

\- Es... es el Himno Argentino- susurra sin poder creerlo- _Tu_ coro está cantando _mi_ magnífico himno- aparta la vista del escenario y la posa sobre el inglés a su lado- Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué el mío? Con todos los quilombos que tuvimos y seguimos teniendo...

Inglaterra no se voltea a mirarlo, sigue con la vista fija en el coro que está comenzando a entonar la primera estrofa.

\- Mi gente canta tu himno en honor a la paz que debería haber entre nosotros, Martín...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado en el video UK sings for Argentina por el Día de Pangea.


	6. Parecidos

Se lo ha escuchado decir a alguien –no recuerda quién– y no puede dejar de darle vueltas. _Argentina es el Francia de Latinoamérica_. Ambos son unos pervertidos pero, ¿realmente se parecen tanto? Medita sobre eso mientras toma su taza de Earl Grey en Buckingham Palace. Él odia a los dos, y ambos le odian; pero la dinámica que tiene la relación con uno y otro es completamente distinta, está seguro.

Su relación con Francia siempre ha sido un tira y empuje, siempre declarándose guerra el uno al otro. Siempre esquivando sus manos, y muchas veces –más de las que le gustaría admitir– dejándose atrapar por ellas. En la cama pueden ser suaves y fingir romanticismo, pero en general sus encuentros son repentinos y violentos.

Hasta ahí lo tiene claro, ¿pero y Argentina? Con él no ha peleado más que un puñado de guerras, le sobran las manos para enumerarlas. Cuando el mocoso se le acerca siempre es para fastidiar, y le ha dejado en claro en un par de ocasiones que jamás le pondría un dedo encima. Y nunca lo hace, nunca le provoca –o al menos no intencionalmente quiere creer–, nunca insinúa que detrás de los dobles sentidos de sus palabras haya algo más que bromas. Y sin embargo... Sí, sin embargo lo ha visto jadeante, con el cuerpo sudado y aferrándose a las sábanas. Deja la taza y el plato en la mesita, y se masajea el puente de la nariz. El argentino jamás le ha puesto un dedo encima, está seguro; pero eso también significa que está seguro de que todos sus encuentros fueron iniciados por él mismo.

Abandona su taza de té y sale a buscar algo de ron, tanto pensar en naciones que no son de su agrado le ha puesto de mal humor. _A mí en realidad no me gusta ese mocoso, es solo que cuando comienza a molestarme de esa manera... bueno..._ Que irónico. A pesar de que no se parecen, cuando Martín lo insulta –de forma similar a la de cierto francés– no puede evitar reaccionar cómo reacciona frente a Francia. Lo calla con un beso repentino, le mete las manos por debajo de la ropa con brusquedad, lo empuja contra una pared y se frota contra él hasta que deja de luchar. Está muy mal, pero no puede evitarlo. _Tal vez sí se parezcan_. Tal vez, porque no sabe resistirse a sus hormonas cuando cualquiera de ellos está cerca.


	7. Visitas

Argentina indudablemente tiene algún tipo de radar para localizar su ubicación. Un sexto sentido que le permite saber dónde está y con quién. Un instinto territorial infalible que hace que apenas media hora después de que Inglaterra llegue a casa de Chile para tomar el té con él, el argentino se parezca sin ser invitado. Manuel se queja, pero tiene que dejarlo pasar, y Arthur procura disimular el odio que siente por haber sido nuevamente interrumpido en los pocos momentos que puede tener a solas con el chileno.

Martín se sienta a la mesa con ellos, se cruza de brazos y rechaza el té que le ofrecen como si de mierda se tratara. Coge disimuladamente un trozo de budín inglés, y lo mastica con furia mientras escucha atentamente la amigable conversación entre el amor de su vida y su peor enemigo. Vigila cada movimiento de Arthur, midiendo la distancia que lo separa de Manuel, listo para atacar si se acerca más de lo que está dispuesto a permitir, analiza cada comentario para asegurarse que no haya nada entre líneas. Sobre el aparador hay un florero con rosas blancas recién cortadas al que piensa tirar "accidentalmente" a pensa tenga oportunidad, mientras, se conforma con patear a Arthur por debajo de la mesa y murmurar un obviamente irónico "ups". El inglés lo mira fijamente a los ojos y Martín entiende que ya ha llegado al límite y debe detenerse si no quiere que suceda nada que después lamentará con toda seguridad. Inglaterra ha sido su enemigo por años, y lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que meterse con él es jugar con fuego y su ardiente odio puede mutar rapidamente en ardiente lujuria y violencia. Baja la cabeza y guarda un prudencial silencio, pero no se marcha, no señor. Ahora que el británico casi ha llegado a ese punto, _ni loco_ lo piensa dejar solo con Manuel, aunque más tarde el chileno le tire un sermón por haber arruinado la visita.


	8. Malvinas

Ha pasado apenas una década, pero no lo parece. Mientras él y su Primera Ministra esperan, parece que fueran siglos desde la última vez que lo vio, durante la firma de la Rendición Incondicional. Tenía la pierna vendada y sangrante, y sus ojos brillaban con orgullo a pesar de que había perdido de la guerra. De pronto distingue la figura de Argentina caminando detrás de su Presidente, y parece ahora en cambio, que fue ayer la última vez que se vieron. El brillo de sus ojos sigue siendo igual de altanero, y ya no hay ninguna herida en su pierna, pero está tan delgado que por un segundo –sólo uno– no puede evitar el acto reflejo de preocuparse. Martín lanza una breve sonrisa a modo de saludo a España, que ha dejado el papel de anfitrión a su jefe y se limita a observar calladamente desde un rincón, y luego toma asiento directamente frente a él.

Sus jefes dialogan y discuten de política traductor por medio. Deberían prestar atención, pero ambos están más ocupados mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Desafío, odio, -añoranza-, curiosidad, desprecio, ansiedad. Con cada pestañeo los sentimientos que se asoman por detrás de sus miradas mutan y cambian. La tensión entre ellos es palpable y la incertidumbre que sienten al no saber qué decirse después de ocho años sin ningún tipo de contacto empeora todo aún más. Miles de insultos y palabras de reconciliación giran como torbellinos en sus cabezas sin llegar a sus lenguas, ninguno de los dos se atreve a romper el hielo para bien o mal.

Sus jefes dan la reunión por finalizada, y anuncian satisfechos a los medios la restauración de las relaciones diplomáticas entre Inglaterra y Argentina. Para Arthur y Martín, sin embargo, todavía deberá pasar más tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El 15 de febrero de 1990, poco menos de ocho años después de la Guerra de Malvinas, Argentina y Reino Unido reestablecen relaciones en Madrid. No sé como fue la reacción ante eso de la gente acá y allá, pero imagino que para estos dos debe haber sido bastante incómodo...


	9. Favores

\- Te juzgué mal Argentina, siempre lo he hecho…

Inglaterra sonríe satisfecho cuando lo admite, observa a través de la ventana el puerto de Buenos Aires y acaricia distraídamente con su mano enguantada el diamante de su bastón. Martín no responde, ni da ninguna señal de haberlo oído, sigue concentrado en los documentos sobre su escritorio.

\- Creí que no eras más que un niño mimado e inútil, tomar control de tu capital había resultado tan fácil que aún hoy dudo que haya sido realmente una invasión. No te resististe aunque me odiaras, y llegué a considerarte la peor clase de cobarde- aleja momentáneamente la vista del paisaje y se voltea hacia el latinoamericano para comprobar si lo está escuchando- Cuando menos lo esperaba te pusiste de pie y me amenazaste con mi propia arma. Estabas temblando de miedo,- recuerda con una sonrisa- creí que no te atreverías, pero disparaste.

\- Lástima que haya fallado el tiro- responde hablando por primera vez desde que el inglés ingresó a su oficina, aunque sin apartar la vista de sus documentos- Tampoco fue de sorprender, Antonio me enseñó de todo menos como luchar.

Arthur niega levemente con la cabeza contradiciéndolo. Lo importante es que disparó, que logró superar su temor y sentido común y se enfrentó ciegamente a una potencia mundial. Lo importante es que sorprendió a Inglaterra con una demostración de brava y arrojada valentía, y desde ese momento no se detuvo hasta no conseguir libertad para él y sus hermanos.

\- Supe que lograrías independizarte de España- afuera en el muelle los barcos entran y salen bajo la mirada verde y calculadora de Inglaterra- Pero ser una nación no es fácil y muchos que no tenían lo necesario han muerto a manos del resto de nosotros. Como tu hermano… Casi lo matas aquel día. No es sencillo pelear contra aquellos con los que compartimos sangre, pero tú no dudaste y volviste a demostrarme que te estaba subestimando.

Martín deja la pluma en el tintero y se remueve incómodo en su silla ante el recuerdo de la guerra en la que no había querido participar.

\- Pero sin duda- continua Arthur- lo más difícil es herir al que amamos. Te creí demasiado débil y sentimental para algo así, pero la forma en que te aprovechaste de Chile para quitarle territorio fue una jugada astuta y despiadada. Quedé gratamente sorprendido cuando escuché la noticia.

Martín sonríe débilmente, como si no quisiera hacerlo frente a Arthur pero no pudiera contenerse.

\- Fue tan…- la sonrisa crece en su rostro sin que pueda evitarlo, tan similar a la del inglés en esos momentos que si España pudiera verlo se asustaría y se preocuparía seriamente por él- Nunca me había sentido tan bien.

\- Adquirir territorios es muy placentero- concuerda dándole la espalda a la ventana e imitando su sonrisa- No dudo que la inmensa Patagonia te habrá proporcionado un gran placer.

\- Y te lo debo todo a vos Inglaterra- admite feliz- Si no hubieras convencido a Manu de que le declarara guerra a Perú y Bolivia, las cosas no hubieran salido así de bien para mí…

\- Me alegro que estés tan contento, pero esto aún no termina…- le recuerda.

El rostro del argentino se endurece ligeramente, pero asiente con la cabeza.

\- Lo que quieras, _cualquier_ cosa que quieras- promete con amargura- pero ponete de mi lado cuando empiece la discusión- Arthur luce satisfecho con el trato, y Martín agrega algo preocupado- Dinamité el río… para cambiar la frontera, ¿creés que pueda llegar a ser un problema?

\- Tranquilo, aunque Manuel se queje y llore, la Patagonia será toda tuya. Sólo recuerda que deberás complacerme…

\- Sí, sí, lo que sea. Siempre y cuando pueda quedarme con las tierras de mi Manu, todo está perfecto.

Arthur no lo dice, pero lo cierto es que Argentina acaba de sorprenderlo nuevamente con su falta de remordimientos. Se acomoda el sombrero sobre la cabeza y se prepara para retirarse, satisfecho con la visita. Al comienzo le había resultado molesto que el argentino estuviera empecinado en odiarlo, ahora lo considera un enemigo apropiado. Antes de que cierre la puerta, Martín eleva su voz y le recuerda lo mismo que le viene reclamando hace cuarenta y ocho años.

\- Las voy a recuperar, no dudes que las voy a recuperar.

\- Estaré esperando tu declaración de guerra Hernández.


	10. Perseverancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, antes de que lean mi primer lemon de esta... ¿pareja?, y piensen cualquier cosa, dejenme justificarme (no sólo ante ustedes, sino ante mí misma más que nada).
> 
> Yo _tenía ganas_ de escribir lemon de ellos dos, pero la relación que mantienen es bastante complicada como habrán podido comprobar si leyeron los caps anteriores. Se odian, se tienen celos, se han dejado traumas de por vida... pero también intentan perdonarse, también necesitan estar cerca el uno del otro ya sea para declararse guerra o para establecer una alianza, un pacto, para buscar beneficios. Estoy segura que entienden porque se me hizo complicado meterlos juntos en una cama y que saliera algo medianamente decente; por un lado no quería escribir solamente las descripciones de lo que hacían (no quería escribir porno, al menos no en esta ocasión), pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado con los sentimientos que hiciera pasar por sus cabezas porque si llegaban a parecer a punto de decirse "te amo" me tenía que pegar un tiro (Eso o vivir el resto de mi vida en el exilio).
> 
> Había pensado en ponerle algún contexto histórico, pero como ya había dicho que no era raro que terminaran teniéndo sexo, preferí algo más casual. Entonces esta escena es una de muchas... una más del montón... (eso me ayudó a evitar el romanticismo)
> 
> En definitiva, me costó bastante escribir algo con lo que estuviera medianamente conforme, por eso talvez este no sea el lemon que estaban esperando leer, tampoco es el que yo esperaba escribir, ese tendrá que esperar a otra ocasión...

Ropa tirada por todas partes, un vaso de vidrio roto, y una botella de alcohol tumbada que derrama su contenido y mancha la alfombra de la sala de estar. Las notas de una canción de The Clash revotan contra las paredes y disimulan los gemidos y suspiros que escapan de los cuerpos sobre el sofá. Arthur empuja una vez más y termina de entrar completamente en Martín, que se aferra con fuerza a un cojín.

– _You're as tight as usual..._

– Si, si, dale che. Movete de una puta vez pirata– lo apura.

No hay necesidad de fingirse cariñosos, ni de preocuparse demasiado por palabras dulces que alivien el dolor. Argentina cierra los ojos para concentrarse en el placer de la penetración y el dolor en su cuello cuando Inglaterra se inclina sobre él para morder.

– _I hope you're not thinking about Chile_ – murmura contra su oído, burlándose.

– No, _yo_ espero que vos no estés pensando en Chile.

Martín no deja de jadear y lamerse los labios, ni de dejar escapar pequeños gemidos ahogados cada vez que Arthur se hunde en su interior y golpea contra _ese_ punto. Inglaterra le lame él también los labios por encima, sus lenguas rozándose, pero sin besarlo. Se aparta un poco y estira la mano para tomar entre sus dedos el rulito que ya sabe muy bien que es su zona erógena, Argentina se retuerce al contacto, y verlo así es un espectáculo encantador. 

Embiste con más fuerza dentro del que debió haber sido su colonia y jadea antes de besarlo, gemidos y saliva escapándoseles de la boca. Su enemigo, su aliado, su proveedor de materias primas y orgasmos; lo quiere todo de él, sangre, pasión, odio. Recorre codiciosamente su cuerpo, las tierras sobre las que debería haber gobernado, siente hervir en su sangre la adrenalina de las masacres e invasiones. 

Le lame lame las clavículas y le muerde el hombro con fuerza hasta lastimarlo y hacerlo gritar, ríe cruelmente ante su queja, se lo merece por ser tan adictivo. Odia esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca, pero él es el objetivo que nunca pudo cumplir, despierta su afán conquistador como nadie y con el tiempo, verse transportado a sus viejos días de piratería y saqueo se ha convertido en su droga. Martín se ha convertido en su droga, especialmente cuando está como ahora; desnudo, con su cabello rubio despeinado en todas direcciones, y sus ojos esmeralda nublados por el placer.

\- Argentina...- jadea su nombre en un gemido ronco y le jala su rizo erógeno casi con violencia- Argentina, pertenéceme...

Él no responde, nunca lo hace. Sólo ahoga un insulto en un beso y luego acaba sobre su estómago. Otra invasión inglesa fallida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y que sigan las justificaciones... Arthur _no ama_ a Martu, YO imagino que le tiene las re ganas porque hace tiempo escuché por ahí que en total fueron como 12 las invasiones inglesas a territorio argentino. Si lo intento conquistar tantas veces es porque realmente quería poner acá su bandera, mucho. (Pero en otra parte escuché que fueron 7 las invasiones... no sé, tendría que investigarlo bien, pero como este cap total no era histórico con decir que fueron varias invasiones alcanza y sobra creo...)
> 
> Bueno, creo que se me fueron más palabras en explicaciones que en el cap en sí, ahora les toca juzgar a ustedes...


	11. Inglés

Normalmente lo insulta acusándolo de pirata ladrón de islas, pero Arthur ha notado que cuando está realmente enojado con él, cuando realmente desea transmitir todo el odio que le profesa, no es a ninguna de las muchas y coloridas expresiones del español a la que recurre.

– _Tenías que ser inglés che..._

La sangre inglesa que corre por sus venas lo enorgullece como nada en el mundo, pero no puede evitar reaccionar mal cada vez que escucha esa frase. Cada vez que su gentilicio suena como la palabra más sucia y baja que pueda haber en cualquier idioma, cada vez que _inglés_ se convierte en el superlativo de todos los insultos existentes.


	12. Dulzura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueh... este cap en realidad iba a ser sobre un insulto de Iggy para Martu (para complementar el anterior), pero todavía tengo mis dudas de que tan insultante es realmente, así que lo postergo un poco más... Este capítulo es tonto, no se trata sobre nada, pero como es dicho que "los argentinos quieren vivir como ingleses" pensé que en el fondo ( _muy_ en el fondo) Martín debe sentir bastante admiración por Arthur. Además, descartando ese único temita de las Malvinas (y la rivalidad futbolística), la relación entre los dos países es bastante buena, lo que me lleva inevitablemente a pensar que Martín es super complicado (estoy empezando a preguntarme si no será medio tsundere en lo que al inglés se refiere). Volviendo al tema de la admiración, imagino que muy de vez en cuando Martín debe disimuladamente buscar congraciarse con Inglaterra...

La primera semana de julio siempre es la peor de todo el año para Arthur, y el hecho de que hayan planeado una reunión para el día dos de dicho mes no ayuda. Martín se aparece con una bolsa llena de golosinas y la eterna sonrisa en su rostro lo pone de peor humor, si es que eso es aún posible. El cumpleaños de Argentina también está cerca, pero Antonio parece idiotamente feliz por eso cuando se acerca a preguntarle a qué hora será la fiesta. Luego, Martín se acomoda donde todos puedan verlo y comienza a hacer la estupidez más patética que Arthur ha visto en toda su vida; saca un chupetín alargado de la bolsa y se lo ofrece a Francia. Francis alarga la mano para tomarlo, pero el argentino aleja el Pico Dulce.

\- ¡Una golosina por un beso!

Francia se gana su golosina bajo la mirada irritada de Chile, que es el siguiente. Manuel, a diferencia del francés, le da un beso rápido y torpe en la mejilla antes de alejarse con su paquete de m&m's hacia un rincón. Hay un Mantecol para España, un paraguas de chocolate para Paraguay, un Bocadito Marroc para Romano y un chocolatito Jack para Uruguay. Para Brasil compró una Bananita Dolca, pero se la entrega pidiéndole que no lo bese o tendrá pesadillas. Arthur observa desaprobatoriamente como el sinvergüenza le pide un beso tras otro a Ucrania por cada Palito de la Selva que le ha traído.

Cuando Martín se acerca a él, aparta la vista ligeramente sonrojado ante la perspectiva de tener que besarlo, pero lo pasa de largo para ir a regalarle un alfajor a Irlanda. ¡Incluso Ivan y Natasha reciben una Rhodesia y una Tita respectivamente! Y cuando la reunión finalmente comienza él es el único que no ha recibido una golosina. _Mejor así, no me gustan los dulces._ Hay sonidos de papeles desenvolviéndose por toda la mesa y un olor a azúcar que de seguro quedará impregnado en la sala de conferencias. _De todas formas escuché que todo lo que él cocina es siempre demasiado empalagoso…_ Francis lame su Pico Dulce de manera obscena a propósito, pero por suerte Peter está distraído con sus confites color pastel. Alfred preside la reunión alternando bocados entre un turrón y una hamburguesa, y todo transcurre con amena normalidad.

Finalizada la conferencia se apresura a marcharse sin saludar a nadie, tiene que cumplir con su vieja tradición de emborracharse previa a la fiesta del emancipado y no puede perder el tiempo en ñoñerías como preguntarse por qué no recibió ni un simple chicle.

No es hasta que no llega a su casa, cuando abre el portafolio para poner todo en orden antes de ir al bar, que lo descubre entre sus notas de la conferencia. Una pequeña nota escrita a mano y dos bombones envueltos en papel amarillo simulando moños, con un pequeño corazón en el centro. La nota está escrita en un pedazo de papel arrancado de los informes que repartió Bélgica, " _¿Un Bon o bon por una isla?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Del 1 al 7 de julio tiene lugar en Argentina la celebración más comercial que existe: La semana de la dulzura. A diferencia de la Navidad, Pascuas o el Día de Reyes, no tiene ningún origen religioso sino puramente comercial. Surge en 1989 como estrategia de marketing de la empresa Arcor, con el eslogan de "una golosina por un beso", la cantidad de golosinas que entregaras fijaba la cantidad de besos que recibías. A partir de ese momento la semana de la dulzura se implementó como parte de la cultura argentina, y se volvió tan importante como el día del amigo, de la madre, del niño o del padre.


	13. Vergüenza

Observar a Arthur dormir siempre se siente extraño e incorrecto, aún así Martín flexiona las piernas y descansa su cabeza y brazos sobre las rodillas mientras fija su mirada en el cuerpo junto a él. Inglaterra tiene la piel demasiado lechosa como para resultar atractiva, el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre, y por supuesto, esas cejas imposibles de obviar. Pasea su mirada por la impudorosa desnudez del inglés mientras el ya habitual sentimiento de culpa comienza a inundar su mente. _Es la última vez que lo dejo convencerme de hacer esto_. Se lleva una mano al cuello y se acaricia distraídamente un chupón con la yema de los dedos. Aún siente una satisfactoria languidez en todo el cuerpo y un ligero dolor en su parte posterior, el olor a sudor y sexo que impregnan la habitación le resulta repulsivo y placentero a la vez.

 _Ojalá que Manuel no me pregunte nada…_ Arthur se voltea en sueños y le da la espalda. _Si va a sospechar, que sospeche que estuve con Francia, por favor._ Inglaterra tiene algunas pecas en la espalda, y una marca rojiza sobre el omóplato derecho, donde Martín lo mordió mientras lo penetraba. Observa sus propias marcas y se lamenta, _voy a tener que tener cuidado._ Se ovilla más sobre sí mismo, sentado en la cama; tiene el cuerpo sucio, se _siente_ sucio. ¿En qué momento se acostumbró a sentir las manos de Inglaterra sobre él lo suficiente como para olvidar el trauma que le había provocado? _¿Por qué lo dejo hacer esto?_ Desde aquella terrible primera vez, no puede recordar ninguna época en la que Arthur no se acercara para proponerle un tratado, una alianza, y de paso, forzarlo a ponerse de rodillas. Aunque sin duda fueron esas ocasiones en las que Martín tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra suplicando por un acuerdo económico las más humillantes. _¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto?_ Ya no puede soportarla más, la abrasadora lujuria de Arthur que le quema y le hace arder a él también. El torbellino de locura e insensatez en el que se sumerge cada vez que se arrojan sobre la cama le está tragando lentamente y sin salvación. _Perdón, perdón Manu_. ¿Cómo puede hacerse esto a sí mismo?

El cansancio cada vez pesa más sobre él. Podría recostarse junto a Inglaterra en la cama que destendieron juntos y dormir, Arthur le dijo que podía quedarse. Pero en cambio, se levanta y comienza a vestirse, prefiere que la luz de la mañana no los descubra todavía juntos.


	14. Darwin y San Carlos

Doscientas treinta y siete cruces blancas bajo el pálido cielo otoñal. Martín las observa por primera vez nueve años después de acabada la guerra, y aunque las cosas aún estén algo tensas entre ambos, internamente agradece la callada presencia de Arthur a su lado. Las familias deambulan entre las tumbas buscando a los suyos, e Inglaterra deja una sencilla corona de flores sobre una de las placas que rezan _"Soldado argentino sólo conocido por Dios"_.

\- Gracias.

El nudo que siente en la garganta le dificulta hablar, y se esfuerza por sonreír. Tiene tantas ganas de olvidar y perdonar, pero se siente incapaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Dónde te gustaría dejarlas?

Arthur señala el ramo que Martín tiene en las manos. El argentino lo compró para Inglaterra, pero ahora que es momento de dárselo, se siente como un idiota. No es normal en él sonrojarse, y hace todo lo posible por evitarlo cuando alarga el brazo y le ofrece el ramo de flores fúnebres.

\- Ya sé que yo siempre te echo la culpa… pero no me olvido que vos también perdiste gente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darwin: cementerio de soldados argentinos en Malvinas
> 
> San Carlos: cementerio de soldados ingleses en Malvinas
> 
> El 19 de marzo de 1991, 381 familiares de caídos durante la guerra visitó por primera vez el cementerio Darwin, gracias a la corrdinación del Comité Internacional de la Cruz Roja.


	15. Voyerismo

Los cuerpos se mueven al compás, se enredan sus piernas, se provocan con la mirada. Argentina tiene el control y es el que marca el ritmo, atrás y adelante, giran sobre sí mismos, se mueven con languidez. Algunos miran distraídamente porque no hay nada mejor que hacer, pero nadie los observa con tanta intensidad como el que finge no hacerlo.

Inglaterra intenta pasar desapercibido cada vez que clava la mirada en ellos, en sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, en los movimientos cargados de erotismo. _¿Cómo puede ser que no se avergüencen de dar semejante espectáculo?_ , se pregunta. Argentina y Francia continúan, bien conscientes de la intensa y expectante mirada del inglés.

A Arthur le gusta verlos así –no se lo negará a sí mismo– como si lo estuviesen invitando. Son ellos los que con mayor intensidad despiertan los deseos cuidadosamente ocultados, intencionalmente el uno y sin darse cuenta el otro. No necesita acercarse –no lo hará frente a los otros–, se siente cómodo a la distancia, recreándose con el vaivén de sus cuerpos desde un rincón. Se complementan a la perfección, parecen ser parte el uno del otro, y la mente de Inglaterra comienza a imaginarlos haciéndose uno.

Alargan el momento final, y luego termina la canción. Alguien se queja de que ya está harto de tener que verlos bailar tango, que quiere escuchar algo más divertido. Arthur no se cansará nunca de verlos con esa seriedad tan poco común en ellos, atrayentes e hipnóticos. Jamás se cansará de espiar esos momentos de los que no forma parte, en los que se abrazan, se incitan mutuamente y derrochan sensualidad.


	16. The Argie-bargy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que recién a esta altura del partido escriba algo relacionado con fútbol, todos los deportes en los que Martín destaca es gracias a que Iggy le enseñó…Fútboul, rugby, polo, hockey, tenis, etc, etc, etc fueron introducidos al país a partir de mediados del siglo XIX por los inmigrantes ingleses.
> 
> No sé nada sobre fútbol, pero igual intenté. Quedó chotísimo, lo sé, pero no quería dejar de publicar hoy, día de la Indepencia.
> 
> Aclaro a que viene el título antes de que empiece la historia: el título fue inspirado por un chico inglés que publicó en una página para aprender y mejorar idiomas una lista de los estereotipos más comunes que los ingleses tienen de los extranjeros. Una traducción improvisada de todo lo que escribió y comentó sobre argentina sería la que sigue… (pero si saben inglés, vayan al link mejor)
> 
> ["ARGENTINA – algo alocados y aman comer carne. Llamamos a la gente Argies, así que cuando jugamos contra ellos en algún deporte lo llamamos Argie-bargy, porque bargy significa pelea, entonces es como una pelea con los Argies. No es para nada insultante, solamente algo por diversión.
> 
> Pero pienso que la mayoría de los ingleses no sabe mucho sobre Argentina y su gente."]
> 
> www. busuu topic/2254218
> 
> Además, por lo que he escuchado por ahí, el término Argie-bargy se usó por primera vez en los periódicos ingleses durante la guerra de Malvinas, y después pasó al ámbito deportivo. Otra cosa que apareció durante aquella época, en la Argentina, fue la cancioncita que le da nombre a este fic. Durante la guerra los hinchas argentinos la cantaban en los estadios y prendían fuego banderas inglesas.
> 
> Y para las que, como yo, no saben una chota de fútbol: lo que narro en el mundial de México '86 (cuatro años después de Malvinas, todavía no habían reestablecido relaciones)

_\- ¿Futbóul?_

_\- Football- había repetido, pero Martín nunca llegó a pronunciarlo del todo bien._

Ninguno de los dos equipos ha conseguido marcar aún ningún tanto. Es el segundo tiempo de los cuartos de final y la multitud está cada minuto más ansiosa y exaltada. Los jugadores enemigos se aproximan al arco inglés más de lo que le gustaría, pero el jugador estrella aún no actúa y el empate permanece inalterado.

_\- Mmmm…- miraba la dura pelota de cuero mientras lo meditaba- No sé che… correr atrás de una pelota parece de chiflados._

_\- Tú sólo inténtalo Argie._

Observa atentamente el ir y venir de la pelota sin perder un solo detalle. Odia admitirlo, pero hay probabilidades de que el mocoso lo deje fuera. Maldito el día en que se le ocurrió ir a visitarlo con una pelota bajo el brazo, se convertirá en su condena.

_\- ¡Lo haces bastante bien Martín! Pásame la pelota, te mostraré un truco…_

Argentina debe estar perdido en aquella marea celeste y blanca que ruge emocionada. Sea cual sea el resultado, no deben verse, las heridas de la guerra todavía parecen demasiado recientes. El corazón se le encoje y cree poder sentir los gritos de emoción de Argentina dentro suyo, oprimiéndole, cuando su jugador comienza a acelerar y esquiva la defensa inglesa. Ya es inevitable y todo depende del arquero. Suceda lo que suceda, esta es la manera correcta de hacerlo, ya no deberían pelear nunca más, no en un campo de batalla.

_\- ¡No puedes usar las manos Martín! Debes moverla sólo con los pies._

El número diez hace trampa, y el estadio estalla.

_\- ¡GOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOOOOOOOOL DE AARGEENTIINAAAAAAAA!_

_Martín corría por la cancha con los brazos en alto como si hubiese metido el gol de su vida. No era muy buen ganador, ¿pero qué país lo era? Él solía sentir esa misma euforia con cada territorio conquistado y cada nueva colonia creada._

_Parecía tener algo de talento para el juego, el próximo gol no se lo dejaría tener tan fácil._

Martín ya no celebra como antes, la guerra le dejó una nueva canción. El inglés no salta, no festeja. Tampoco se siente derrotado. Recuerda viejos partidos sin fama ni gloria, sólo jugar por el gusto de hacerlo, y decir que la culpa de esa creciente competitividad la tuvo el paso del tiempo parece más fácil.

Se aleja antes de hacer algo que no quiere -necesitarlo, buscarlo, verlo-, debe descansar y preparase para regresar a casa. Los argentinos están por toda la ciudad y no puede dormir, no lo dejan con sus cantos. Con _ese_ canto, el que repiten con mayor insistencia y le revuelve el estómago. Las cosas nunca habrían podido ser de otra manera entre ellos, pero espera que algún día y a pesar de todo, puedan volver a enfrentarse cara a cara sin derramar sangre.


	17. Primera deuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas por los reviews! Estuve muerta durante algún tiempo y por eso no los respondí, pero gracias!
> 
> Paso ahora a informarles que en vista de que tengo todavía unos diez drabbles de estos dos, pero hace ya varios meses que ninguno de dichos drabbles van ni para atrás ni para adelante y se resisten con uñas y dientes a que yo termine de escribirlos, este bien puede ser el último o anteúltimo capítulo. El próximo sería, si consigo terminarlo, sobre Elizabeth I y Evita (ya que me gustó que Argentina se enamorara de ella en "Volver").
> 
> ¡Disfruten el último/penúltimo capítulo!
> 
> _Los hechos están ejecutados, la cuña está puesta. Hispanoamérica es libre y si sabemos dirigir bien el negocio, es inglesa. GEORGE CANNING_

– Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Río de la Plata…

Martín se pone rápidamente de pie al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, y retrocede dos pasos instintivamente al verlo allí, parado en la puerta. Su carne aún no olvida las dos invasiones sufridas.

– ¿O quizás debería llamarte Provincias Unidas, ahora que eres independiente?– se acerca a él a paso lento hasta quedar cara a cara con el muchacho latino– Has crecido Plata… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Veinte, treinta años?

– ¿Qué hacés acá? ¿Qué querés?

Inglaterra toma asiento sin que lo inviten, deja su sombrero a un lado y cruza las piernas dejando sus manos apoyadas sobre su bastón.

– Te quiero a ti, Martín.

– Idiota,– estar nervioso y asustado no es ningún crimen, pero demostrarlo sería sin duda un gran error– la última vez que lo intentaste tuviste que salir corriendo de Buenos Aires, ¿o ya te olvidaste?

Arthur ríe con malicia y baja la mirada mientras niega levemente con la cabeza. No lo ha olvidado. Aunque la cicatriz haya desaparecido rápidamente de su cuerpo, la quemadura de agua hirviendo tardará en desaparecer de su orgullo. _Tanta determinación para ser solo un niño, tanto coraje, tanto potencial…_ Se le hace agua la boca cada vez que piensa en todos los recursos naturales del mocoso, y el deseo de anexarlo a su imperio no desaparece.

– Te estoy proponiendo una alianza Provincias Unidas, estoy seguro de que eres capaz de entender lo mucho que te conviene el hecho de que el Imperio Británico esté dispuesto a ser tu amigo.

\- ¿Amigos?

Suena ligeramente intrigado, y Arthur tiene que controlar la sonrisa depredadora que fuerza la comisura de sus labios. _Aún eres un niño ingenuo, esto será más fácil de lo que planeaba._ Siente que le tiembla el cuerpo de pura excitación, Provincias Unidas ya tiene curiosidad; ganarse su confianza, doblegarlo y manipularlo a su antojo será casi un juego.

\- Así es. Me doy cuenta ahora que no debí forzarte a ser mi colonia- viste con maestría la máscara de arrepentimiento que tanto tiempo practicó- Te he hecho cosas terribles y no podría lamentar aún más el sufrimiento que te provoqué- baja la mirada hacia el piso y trata de no evocar la deliciosa expresión en el rostro de Martín la primera vez que lo forzó sobre el piso, arruinaría su perfecta actuación- Quisiera redimirme… Sé que una alianza te ayudaría a comenzar apropiadamente tu camino como país independiente, me gustaría que aceptaras mis disculpas y mi propuesta- levanta el rostro y lo mira directamente a los ojos- Tan sólo quiero una segunda oportunidad para que volvamos a empezar.

Argentina duda, no debería hacerlo, pero duda. _Arthur podría ayudarme en la guerra contra Brasil…_ Inglaterra ha sido muy cruel con él en el pasado, no lo olvidará jamás, _pero necesito el empujoncito económico…_

\- Yo… sí- no quiere pensar demasiado en el asunto, probablemente acabe arrepintiéndose- Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad- intenta convencerse a sí mismo de ello, e Inglaterra sí luce arrepentido.

Arthur le da un apretón de manos y sonríe. _Esto será más divertido que la invasión._


End file.
